Sex Machine (Film)
This article is about the character from the film series, you may be looking for the TV Series version - Aiden Tanner Sex Machine was a supporting character later antagonist who appeared in From Dusk Till Dawn. He was a biker who recently became a vampire that had turned both Frost and Jacob, but was eventually decapitated and turned into a rat like creature before being killed by Kate. History Nothing is known about his history prior to the film execpt he was a biker for some time. Throughout From Dusk Till Dawn In From Dusk Till Dawn, he is first seen uses his codpiece revolver against another patron trying to take his beer. He then watches the show and witnesses the frenzy, killing some of the vampires, including Razor Charlie. After helping Seth, Frost and Jacob kill the remaining vampires, he started to stake the dead bodys.He is then bitten by a patron recently turned into a vampire and tries to hide his transformation from the others.He starts hearing voices indide his head telling him to kill the others. He then fully turns and transforms into a bat to get behind Frost He then turns Frost into a vampire and fights against the others, in turn biting Jacob Fuller. He then enages in a fight with Frost, which results in Sex Machine through the window, letting the vampire bats in. When the remaining survivours head out to fight he attacks Seth. He is then beheaded by him and this results in him turning into a rat like creature vampire until he is killed by Kate with a crossbow, causibg him to explode. Physical Appearance Sex Machine wore all black clothing attire, with a leather jacket, sleeveless shirt and pants. He had messy, medium length black hair, a mustache and a small beard. He also had a gun holster on his crotch. After transforming into a vampire, he had sharp claws and a monstrous face. He then transformed into a rat like creature walking on two legs with sharp teeth. Personality Sex Machine was blunt, but friendly towards the survivors of the bar. He seemed to have a sense of humor to him as well. As he was discovering his vampire transformation, he was trying to hide it and after fully transforming, he becomes cold and uncaring towards the remaining survivors, becoming bloodthirsty and ruthless. Powers and Abilities *'Immortality'- Vampires do not age or decay and are immune to death by disease/sickness. *'Superhuman Strength'- Sex Machine has strength superior to humans. *'Shapeshifting'- Sex Machine can change from a normal human appearance to a more feral and vampiric appearance. Weaknesses *'Sunlight'- Vampires are vulnerable to the sunlight and will die of exposure to it. *'Staked'- Sex Machine is vulnerable to stakes to the heart, which will kill him. *'Extraction'- Sex Machine is vulnerable to heart extraction. *'Decapitation'- While some vampires are vulnerable to decapitation, some such as Nano and Sex Machine, have shown to regrow a snake or a more monstrous appearance after said head is taken off. Appearances Relationships *Sex Machine and Frost (Allies) *Sex Machine and Seth Gecko (Former Allies/Enemies) *Sex Machine and Kate Fuller (Former Allies/Enemies/She killed him) *Sex Machine and Jacob Fuller (Former Allies/He turned Jacob) *Sex Machine and Scott Fuller (Former Allies/Enemies) Gallery Sex Machine.jpg Sex Machine 2.jpg Sex Machine 5.png Sex Machine 4.png Sex Machine 3.png Sex Machine 2.png Sex Machine 1.png Sex Machine 6.png Sex Machine 7.png Sex Machine 8.png Sex Machine 9.png Trivia * Tom Savini is the third actor from the film series to appear in the television series, following Robert Patrick and Danny Trejo. * His real name was never revealed. * Out of the main cast, he is the charcter with the most kills as a vampire, with a total of 2. References See also Category:Characters Category:Film Characters Category:From Dusk Till Dawn Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Vampires Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased